Diversified
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: 02. “Sakura…lock the door this time.” /SasuSaku/ HUMOUR.
1. Happy Go Lucky

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Authoress: **This is the first story to my anthology I'm working on. Don't expect speedy updates, though. My life is a bit too busy for that.

* * *

_**Happy Go Lucky**_

-

**Pairing: **_Sasu/Saku_

**Summary: **_"Ya know Sasuke, I think if you tried to move your mouth to express some sort of pleasantry further than a smirk, your face would crack."_

…_just a tad bit cheesy! I love cheese, yum._

* * *

**  
01.**

Bubbly.

It would be the perfect word to describe what she felt right now. Happiness coursed through her, and everyone could see it.

Even Sasuke noticed. Of course he wouldn't say anything though—

"Why are you so happy Sakura-chan?"

—that was Naruto's job.

"Hmm?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I _said_, why are you so happy?"

"Why can't I be happy? It's a beautiful day." Sakura raised a brow and finally turned to look at him.

The truth was that she had gotten an awesome raise at the hospital, and was getting the entire week off; a week that she wanted to _herself_ and _not_ training all the time. She decided to keep it a secret for now.

"What Naruto _means_," Kakashi interrupted, "is that you seem _happier_ than usual."

She turned to Sasuke to get a third opinion.

"Hn." Unfortunately, that was all the answers she was going to get.

"Well…if you must know…" Sakura thought of something quickly, "I'm doing something _special_ with someone after we finish training today." She finished off with a sly smile.

"I see," Kakashi said with a hidden smirk at the brief look of conflict on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**02.**

"So Sakura-chan, are you going on a date or something?" Naruto asked while he threw a shuriken at the target.

Sakura's faced flushed a light pink as she retorted, "That's none of your business!"

Sasuke, who stood beside the two, simply rolled his eyes. That was obviously the right answer; not that he cared. She could date whoever she wanted. It had nothing to do with him. _Kind of_.

"Ah hah! It's true! You're going on a date with someone!" Naruto smirked and poked at Sakura.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" She grabbed his prodding finger to cease the annoying action.

Out of the blue, and quite frighteningly, Sakura turned towards Sasuke with an unreadable expression on her face.

"…" He raised a brow at the look she was giving him. Her abrupt spin had somewhat startled him.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me with something after training." She asked with a nervous smile. She was fiddling with her shirt and looking at the ground.

"…I thought you had something special to do."

"Err—I do… It won't take long, I promise! Pretty please with a cherry tomato on top?" She was giving him those eyes. Damn. And she mentioned his beloved tomatoes. Totally not fair.

Sakura was inching closer to his face to get his reaction.

"…uhh…" Sasuke wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid.

"HA! Teme's blushing!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while pointing towards Sasuke's cheeks.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke glared while he tried to suppress the redness.

"So…?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes.

"…Fine."

"Thank you!" Sakura beamed and gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"Hey! How come he gets a hug and I don't?" Naruto whined.

"Because you stink, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"—Hey! I don't sti--," Naruto trailed off when he caught a whiff of himself. "...Well, you're a homo sapien, _so there_!

…

_Crickets._

…

"…Well anyways…we should go now Sasuke."

"…Hn."

_Oh Naruto…_

* * *

**03.**

"Why are we going to your house first?" Sasuke questioned, as he recognized the direction they were heading.

"I need to pick something up first."

"Hn."

"You should be happy for me, Sasuke. I don't get to have special days that often."

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy," he grumbled while remembering her 'date'.

"Ya know Sasuke, I think if you tried to move your mouth to express some sort of pleasantry further than a smirk, your face would crack." Sakura said calmly while looking at nowhere in particular.

Sasuke was taken aback by the random comment. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just saying, you hardly ever smile, and when you do, it's a _smirk_. It's frustrating sometimes."

'…_Why would I smile when you're going on a date with god knows who_—!! '

— was what Sasuke was thinking; what came _out_ was a grumbling, "…Hn…_stupid—date—not worthy_…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," he responded in a gruff tone. She could tell he was upset by her comment, so she attempted to make him feel better.

"You have a beautiful smile _when_ you do actually _use_ it, Sasuke." A small red tint spread across his cheeks at her comment.

"…What does this have to do with anything anyway?" He asked while trying to look at anything but her.

"Nothing much. I'm just commenting on your mouth's capabilities. You should put it to good use."

Their walking had slowed to a stop. They were conveniently in front of Sakura's house.

"What's your idea of good use?" He asked while peering at her with his onyx eyes.

"…Well…er…I don't know," she gave away her answer by gazing at his lips, which held a smirk.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. He pulled away slowly and replied, "Good enough for you?"

Smile.

"Mm, I think you can do better than that."

-

With that, they practiced Sasuke's mouth's capabilities inside Sakura's house on her couch.

-

-

-

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's lips with a puff of breath. "So, what did you _really_ need help with before?" He was out of breath.

"I told you, it's my special day."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Cheesy. =P**

**Please Review.**


	2. Sidetracked

**Standard Disclaimed Applied.**

* * *

_**Sidetracked**_

-

**Pairing:** _Sasu/Saku_

**Summary: **"Sakura…lock the door this time."

_Beware of OOCness...and crack._

* * *

**01.**

He hesitantly responded to her brave kiss and a blush coloured his face. He was holding her awkwardly by the shoulders with his arms squished in between both of them. As her arms wound around his shoulders and her fingers massaged his scalp, he felt his brain going fuzzy. Suddenly they were on his bed with him beneath her.

Her fingers slipped beneath his shirt and she roughly yanked it over his head and tossed it across the room. He would rather die than admit that her hasty actions gave him nervous butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Her lips attacked his neck and he almost sighed. Nothing could make the moment more perfect.

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Yo Sasuke, I―" Itachi stopped abruptly in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

The youngest Uchiha's eyes widened and he swiftly pushed Sakura off of him with a little more force that necessary. "It―it's not what it looks like!" He managed to choke out. His face was blood red. Despite the slight embarrassment of being caught, Sakura couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's expression. They weren't _naked_ or anything; Inner Sakura couldn't help but fuss over the fact that they _could_ have been if Itachi hadn't of interrupt them. The point was that Sakura didn't mind _too_ much about Itachi catching them.

"Sasu-chan! Why didn't you―"

His _mother_, was a different story.

"Oh! Goodness Sasuke…why didn't you lock the door?" Mikoto innocently exclaimed. She stood beside her eldest son with a slight blush as they both gawked at the two teens.

Said teens on the bed were the colour equivalent to a beet.

"M-mother I…I'm not…this isn't…arg!" Sasuke grabbed the sheets and held them over himself as if he were nude. "Stop staring like that!"

"Mikoto, there you are, I was looking for―holy mother of god!" Enter: Fugaku.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why don't any of you _knock_!?" Sasuke practically screeched; clearly embarrassed.

"Boy, you have some nerve to speak to me like that _and_ to be doing this in my house!" Fugaku scolded, also embarrassed.

"Sir, excuse me, but Sasuke and I are responsible young adults." Sakura interrupted for the first time.

"Pardon me?"

"We were only kissing sir." Fugaku raised a brow at Sasuke's discarded shirt that was strewn across the floor at his feet. "Only kissing, huh?"

"I think it's wonderful! Sasuke is finally becoming a man!" Mikoto said, starry-eyed.

"Am I the only one who is gonna have nightmares of seeing their supposedly _gay_ baby brother made out with a _supposed_ _female_!?" Itachi smirked.

"I'm not gay!"

"I _am_ female!"

Both teens huffed.

"…"

"…"

"…Well! We should leave them to resume their activities. Come on boys!" Mikoto locked elbows with both her husband and eldest son. "Besides, this is a very healthy experience for my Sasu-chan…"

The door shut with a heavy thud. Protests could be heard from Fugaku on the other side:

_"I will not promote this indecency in my house!"_

"…"

"…So…umm, we should be doing our project. Err―I mean, that's what I came over for after all…" Sakura stammered in embarrassment.

_That was humiliating damnit! _

"Mm, yeah…project," Sasuke grumbled. He was staring at the door in apprehension.

"I don't think they're coming back Sasuke," Sakura laughed uneasily. She got up from the bed to grab Sasuke's shirt which was laying inches from the door. She tossed it to him with a smirk. "We better get to work now."

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Lock the door this time."

"…"

"…"

Smirk.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Short. Sweet. OOC.**

**Meh. I'll leave the rest for your imaginations XD**

**Please Review.**


End file.
